


Within The Pack

by Asianninja



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, PREATH - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asianninja/pseuds/Asianninja
Summary: When Christen moves to California from Chicago, will she fit in? will everything be as okay as she thinks? will she be able to make friends again and live a normal life?This is an AU with a supernatural twist. Christen Never knew that things that were fantasy could be real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. It's been a minute hasn't it? well, I do have to tell you all something, it's good and bad news. Good news is, I'm on spring break and I'm trying to start a new story. I'm getting better and I'm dealing with life great so far. I hope you guys are still with me and enjoy this story.  
> the bad news: I, sadly, won't be continuing Above the Waters. Mostly because I have no idea where to go on from the last place I stopped. I tried a lot of scenarios but none of them pleased me, so I'm going to not continue it. I'm sorry to say that and I'm sorry if any of you guys wanted to read more of that story.  
> But I'm starting a new and trying this out one more time. Thank you for all who stayed with me and kept by my side this whole time. 
> 
> So: this chapter will be short-ish, but it's something.

“You’re gonna fit right in, Christen. I promise.”

It always sucks moving into a new area and not knowing who anyone is or where anything is. Especially when you move just before senior year of high school. It’s a scary thing to start again in a new place with all your friends left behind. Being brought to a different and scary environment really racks your bones and you don’t know what to even do. This, is what Christen Press is feeling at this moment.

Christen just moved to Santa Cruz over the summer. Her family had to move because of their business, and the only way to keep their family together and move forward was to start a new in a new state. Christen wasn’t complaining, she just felt nervous and out of place as soon as she got off the airplane. Everything has such a different vibe than back home. Crisp and well taken care of.

Now starting a new school, Christen was lucky enough to make an acquaintance with a perky brunette named Alex. She seemed friendly enough so Christen really didn’t have anything to lose. She just hopes her first impression makes a big impact to the new school.

She made a big accomplishment on finding her first few classes and her locker, only to Alex’s help.

Alex gave her a quick tour before the first morning class took place.

“Follow me, it’s time to head to Psychology,” Alex bounded down the hallway with Christen trailing right behind her.

Not going to lie, but the classrooms were huge, bigger than the ones Christen’s old school had. They could fit at least three SUV’s in one classroom, it was ridiculous.

“Christen, sit with me.” Alex guided the shy girl to their desks.

Once they got situated, Alex turned to face her, “so do you have any questions?”

“Uh. not at the moment, but I’m sure I’ll come up with some later on in the day,” Christen replied while taking out a notebook and a few pens and pencils

The blue-eyed girl smiled sweetly, “cool, I’ll let you ponder over that, but in the meantime, tell me about yourself. You moved from Chicago right?”

“Yea. well, there’s really not much to tell about myself,” Christen chuckled a little and toyed with one of her pens awkwardly, trying to decide what to even tell her to start

“Well,” the girl leaned back in her seat, “What do you like to do for fun? Do you do any sports or hobbies?”

“I play soccer. I usually try and do Yoga everyday.” As Christen started to tell Alex her favorite things to do, she started to relax and feel herself unwind from the tension inside of her, telling her to stop being so tense and clammed up.

“I could never do yoga. I mean I’ve tried it, but I feel like I’m going to snap in half from doing the extreme poses,” Alex mentioned and Christen laughed a little.

“What kind of yoga were you doing? Yoga is art and you have to be patient with it. You can’t master it on the first try.”

With a brow raised, Alex thought, “Maybe I’ll have to come to you for a little session. I kind need it cause my muscles have been tense for like, ever. And let’s not forget you said you play soccer???”

Alex perked up and leaned towards the cinnamon skinned girl with interest, “Uh, yea. I played for my old school. I was hoping to finish with it their in my senior year, but I don’t know if that’ll happen.”

Christen saw a smile slowly appear on Alex’s face; almost like a cheshire cat grin. “You’re actually in luck. There’s going to be tryouts for the new season in a few weeks. You should definitely tryout. I’m sure you’ll get a spot.”

Christen started aimlessly doodling in her notebook, she didn’t even notice at first, “Maybe I will, Thanks, Alex.” She gave a genuine smile at the girl.

What Christen didn’t realize, was while they were talking, was that the classroom was getting filled with more students. She watched as more and more kids filed in. She was about to look away when this one peculiar girl sauntered in.

She had straight brunette hair, and a very cutting distinct jawline. Christen was always one for face features, but this jawline looked completely unreal. The girl wore ripped jeans, and an opened button plaid shirt. Christen unconsciously bit her lip as she took in the girl.

Christen watched the girl make her way into the back corner of the room and seat herself away from everyone. The brunette looked so reserved from everyone. Why did she distance herself? Christen almost wanted to join her, but she was nudged by Alex.

“That’s Tobin.” she basically answered Christen’s next question she was going to ask her and she tilted her head.

Alex spoke in a low tone, “She’s very collected and only associates with herself and her close friends. She and I are friends, but not good friends enough for like “slumber parties” or “doing each others make up.”

“She doesn’t even seem the type of person to even be in to those things,” Christen commented quietly and Alex shrugged

Christen watched Tobin from the corner of her eye, carefully keeping an eye on her, “does she talk?”

“Yea, she’s a talker, but only when she wants and depends on who she’s with. She’s very secluded and everyone in the school knows her and her reputation.” Alex answered.

“What’s her reputation?” Christen asked skeptically, she watched as Tobin’s eyes beamed as two more students made their way to her desk, giving her a “bro handshake” and patting her on the back. Christen indicated that they were a few of her close friends.

Alex had this sort of pained look on her face, debating on whether to say anything else, “She has a hard time of staying out of fights and her attendance is very poor. I’m honestly surprised she made it to senior year.”

Christen chewed on her lip after Alex’s explanation, “oh…” that’s all she could really say in response to that.

She kept her eyes trained on Tobin, she didn’t know she was staring that long until brown eyes met her own.

Her breath hitched as Tobin met her stare, neither of them daring to break away, seeing who would be the one to back down first. Something told Christen to ignore the girl and turn around, but the pull in her stomach completely erased that thought as she saw Tobin check her out.

That’s what made Christen break away first, she blushed and hastily turned in her desk. As she was turning around, she almost swore that she saw a smirk on Tobin’s lips.

Oh what a year this will be...


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen is seated next to someone she leasts expects to be in her class. How will this go? Christen has mixed feelings about this class and this certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Another update for you all. I just wrote and finished this on a plane. I was in California for spring break and I was able to write it on the way back home. I read all your feedback on the last chapter and I thank you guys for still sticking with me and read all of my stories. I felt so bad about leaving the last story and not even ending it, but I promise that I will do my best to complete this one. Thank you guys! I hope you like this one

Accomplishment! Christen made it through her first few morning classes. After the first class, she thought she was going to die when Alex had to separate from her to find her other class  _ alone _ . Now the challenging part of the first day of school, ws finding a place to sit for lunch. They always make it look like a nightmare in the movies. Christen has yet to end up eating alone in the bathroom and she hopes that today would not be the day.

Christen retrieved her packed lunch from her locker and walked her way to the cafeteria. She sought out for the blue-eyed girl, in any hopes to have someone to sit with, but the cafe was utterly filled to the brinks. The only seats that were unoccupied were ones in between clique groups. And Christen knew she would not fit in well with them, nor would she even dare to try it out.

Christen felt her anxiety amp up inside of her, she started to feel her blood rush to her head, pounding with nervousness.

“Hey, Christen! Over here!”

Christen blew out a sigh of relief  and quickly moved to Alex’s table. “Here, sit, sit!” Alex slide another chair over from another table and moved herself to the side to give Christen some ample space to squeeze in.

The table was already full to begin with, to its max capacity of people. There were unfamiliar and familiar faces she noticed. She acknowledged 4 people out of everyone who was sitting here. She met Ashlyn in AP literature and Ali and Meghan in Calculus. She also knew Julie from her Spanish class. 

“So,” Alex settled in the seat next to her, “you find your classes alright?”

Christen smiled as she unpacked her lunch, “yea, I managed to get there in time. I have a few of you guys in my classes.” She gestured to everyone else. 

Ali has her arm looped around Ashlyn, Christen wondered if they were just all touchy and nothing more. But who was she to judge?

“I have you in math! Me and Kling here. I was wondering who you were. I’m Ali, pleasure to meet you” Ali was soft hearted and gave off a friendly vibe while she ate her lunch. 

Ashlyn chimes in next, “you sit behind me in literature. I’m Ashlyn.”

Meghan and Julie introduced themselves next and They all easily fell into a conversation. 

“What?! ALEX! YOU WHAT?!” Meghan nearly flipped the table over with curiosity and Alex had to shush her before everyone in the whole cafeteria looked at them.

“Meghan! Shut the hell up! It was just a fling!” she hissed at the girl quietly. 

The whole table were in a dispute over Alex’s summer with this boy. Christen heard his name which was Servando. She hated being in these situations where she had no say in anything of what people were talking about. It just made her feel out of the picture and left out.

Ashlyn hit the table with the palm of her hand to grab Alex’s attention, “But, Alex, you gotta understand! Servando is the captain of the soccer team! It’ll be the top gossip of the whole school!”

“Which is why!” alex emphasized, “You  _ all _ won’t say a damn word. Got it?” she focused her eyes on Meghan.

Meghan felt subject to her statement, “Why you looking at me directly?”

“Because you have a tendency of running your mouth, missy!”

Crossing her arms, Meghan scoffed, “I don’t run my mouth… it just somehow slips out…”

Alex rolled her eyes back and waved her hand at Meghan to dismiss the topic, “whatever, at least I know that Christen won’t say a thing.”

Christen froze when Alex brought her into the ordeal, “Okay, not to be rude or anything, but who would she even tell? She doesn’t know anyone here. She’s new…” Julie pitched in.

“It’s okay.” Christen reassured, “I don’t really talk that much anyway. Your secret is safe with me”

Alex grinned and started packing up her lunch, “Great! Now come on! Let me show you where you next class is!”

And on that note, everyone dispersed to their own separate ways.

Christen slung her bag over her shoulder and followed the brunette through the school.

“So, now you have Physics. It’s just around this corner, room 302.” Alex pointed down the hall.

Christen thanked her and made it to room 302. When she got there, she observed that the class was already half filled with students.

She started clutching the strap on her bag closer, feeling just a little insecure about being in a room with no one she knew. She would have to start reintroducing herself to new faces.

Christen nimbly walked up to the teacher who was standing at the desk with a roster sheet in his hand, checking off people as they walk in the door, “Name, please?”

“Christen Press,”

The teacher’s pen dragged down along the paper across the names, “Ah, Ms. Press, nice to meet you. You’ll be seating in that seat in row 3.” he pointed his pen over to the high table and Christen followed his direction.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad. There was an empty chair next to her, hopefully a future lab partner would sit themselves there. She took in the view of the classroom and began to examine the students around her.

She was too scared to even say anything to anyone. They all looked intimidating and they all had their own little friend groups huddled together. Christen assumed she would spend this class alone and working by herself.

But that changed when she heard the teacher announce a students name.

“Tobin Heath. Right next to-” Christen’s heart spiked up as she heard that name. She was too afraid to look up, but she did it anyway.

Her gaze found Tobin. Heading straight to her. Out of all people. She had to be sat next to her. She didn’t even know the girl, but to be honest, she was a little anxious when this girl came towards her. It was only the first day and she’s already getting strange vibes from Tobin. Why would life throw her this curveball? 

Tobin plopped right next to her, not even bothering to greet her or look her way. Christen pointed out her crude action, but she instead gathered her materials from her bag when the bell rang.

She noticed Tobin’s posture; slouched, one arm on the table holding up her head as she started to draw on a piece of paper. She seemed passive about this situation. Dull? That might not be the right word, but that’s what Christen was thinking of here at this moment. Christen was good at reading people. But she couldn’t exactly pinpoint this one. Something was a little off with her.

Christen didn’t bother with it anymore. She decided to focus on herself. She needed to get herself organized. She couldn’t go on if she wasn’t in place with everything.

She began taking out pens and her notebook. She placed her notebook on the table and reached for her pens. She had specific pens for specific note taking that she kept to herself. Some people would call her crazy, but it’s the only efficient way for her to learn.

Christen set her pens on the table next to her notebook, she her hand slipped and knocked the notebook off the table. She ]went to catch it, but instead, she was met with a hand grasping the notebook in mid air, just before touching the ground.

She followed that hand up the arm and ended up staring right at a pair of honey brown eyes.

The two ended up staring at each other for more than 5 seconds. Which was too long for Christen. She should’ve felt some sort of awkwardness, but she rather felt bashful.

Reaching out, Christen timidly took her notebook from Tobin, “thank you…”

“No problem. I blame the tables. They’re too small.” she spoke.

Nervously, Christen replied, “they’re not that small. Bigger than what my old school had.”

Tobin quirked her head to the side, “must’ve been a pretty small school.” she quipped.

“I mean, there were 400 students in my old school,” Christen pointed out

Tobin scratched the back of her neck, “We have like 700 in this one. You came from an average sized school.”

“I guess so. By the way, I’m Christen,”

Tobin looked at her, “I know.”

Christen was a little taken back by that, how could she have heard of me? She said that there were 700 kids in this school.

“I’m Tobin though.” Tobin introduced herself.

_ Two can play that game _

“I know.” Christen beamed proudly

The brunette shook her head a little, “I’m not surprised by that. My name has made its round through the whole school ever since I walked into it.”

“How’d you know who I am?” Christen questioned.

“I have my ways, Christen.”

Christen bit her lip, “that’s kinda creepy when you say it like that.”

“Believe me, I’m not a creep or a stalker, I promise you. I just heard from a few friends that there was a new student. They had class with you.”

Well that was kinda a relief, but it still rubbed Christen the wrong way.

“Oh. Am I the new gossip of the school?”

“Not in the slightest. Don’t worry. By the end of the year, people probably won’t even realize you even moved here”

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing,”

She watched the brunette shrug, “we’ll never know.” Tobin guided her attention to the front of the class and saw the teacher talking about some upcoming assignment already.

_ Shit, it’s the first day and I already have no clue what I’m doing. Instead I’m talking to some deviant student with a bad reputation. _

“I have no idea what we’re supposed to be doing…” Christen whispered under her breath.

Tobin leaned over slightly, “He’s telling us we have an assignment due this Friday about the first readings in our books.”

Christen was surprised that Tobin caught onto the teacher explanation. It shocked her that Tobin was able to pay attention while conversing with her. Even she couldn’t manage to do that.

“Oh thanks.” she blushed lightly

“Better pay better attention, Christen. I ain’t always gonna save your ass here.” she returned into her usual position and started writing down the notes that the teacher had written on the board.

Christen couldn’t find herself to move ever since Tobin went to write notes. She found herself blushing furiously. She wasn't sure what she feelin, but it felt irregular, but not unpleasant. And the way Tobin looked at her….

_ Wait, Christen. What the hell are you thinking? Body! Stop it! Not now. I just met her.  _

Christen mentally scolded herself from the way her mind thought.

_ Cool it, Press. Get a hold of yourself… _

She just started to come down from her self-talk when she heard Tobin again, “that blush looks good on ya, Christen…”

_ Wait… what? _

She refused to look at the girl. She couldn’t bring herself to face the woman with her face crimson red at this point.

Thankfully, she was saved by the bell and Tobin had already taken off before Christen could look up. 

What the hell has Christen gotten into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, comments, suggestions? I love to read them all and they all help! Let me know! Thank you for reading, New update is being worked on as we speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short-ish chapter to hold you all over for now. I'm still brainstorming on this story so hang with me, guys.

Christen has successfully made it through the first day of school. She got her classes and she’s already met new people. Now she only needs a daily routine to keep herself and everything in line. 

She began walking her way home from school when a bouncy blonde sided up next to her, “hey, Christen!”

Christen looked at the blonde with a smile, “hi, Julie.”

“Is your house this way?”

They fell in step together, “yea, it’s a few blocks down. How bout you?”

Christen hoped to herself that she wouldn’t make any awkwardness during their conversation. She needed to maintain a simple and normal conversation. 

Julie had a bounce with each of her step, “yep! I live on Redwood street.”

To Christen’s own surprise, she smiled, “really? I do too.”

Julie clapped her hands together, “oh! You must’ve been the new neighbor next to me! I was wondering who’s moving truck that was!”

This really wasn’t such a bad start to her new life after all. 

“This is going to be great! I’m so happy to have you as my neighbor. Someone I finally like!” The blonde exclaimed and Christen only smiled back at her. 

The walk was short and so was their small talk. Julie wasn’t lying when she said she lived right next to her 

Once they said their goodbyes, Christen padded up to her house and entered into the new home for where she’ll be living for a while. 

It was different, but a good different to Christen’s perspective. 

There were sill boxes everywhere from the move and her family has yet to even start on them. Its going to take more than a few days to organize everything. 

Sliding her bag off, Christen tied her shoes off and headed to the kitchen for a light snack. Hopefully an apple or yogurt that would hold her over until dinner. 

She mentally celebrated when she found a yogurt in the fridge.  _ Thank you mother! _

While she was eating, she started scrolling through her phone and she had at least five notifications on instagram. 

**Julie Johnson has requested to follow you**

**Alex Morgan has requested to follow you**

**Meghan Klingenberg has requested to follow you**

**Ashlyn Harris has requested to follow you**

**Ali Krieger has requested to follow you.**

_ Already _ ? 

Christen Went down the feed and accepted each of their requested and sent a follow back to them. 

Christen hated to admit it, but she does tend to creep on people's instagrams. She doesn’t like it, but it helps her know what kind of people they really are. She can just tell through the pictures they post 

She’s already figured that Ashlyn and Ali had a thing together. But she didn’t want to make any assumptions until she had it verified by them. Just looking at both of their instagrams; they’re both in the majority of each other’s pictures. 

Julie on the other hand has boyfriend. Zach Ertz. And the last post she recently made was their 4 months of being together. They’re really cute together.

Before Christen decided to keep snooping in people's instagrams, she decided to go out for a run. Just to get used to the new town and see what else there was to do around here. 

She quickly got changed into something more fitting for outside and laced up her shoes.

The nice fresh air will help Christen calm down her nerves. She needed to get out for a day and relax anyway. 

She started jogging down the street with her earbuds blasting music, motivating her to keep running. 

The view was scenic. Beautiful views and very alluring houses as she trailed down each block. She eventually ran into a park with multiple trails going deep in a forest.

Not thinking of anything of it, Christen chose a dirt path and continued to run 

She was a few meters into the forest. She was so concentrated on her breathing and her steps that she had no intention on observing her surroundings. Christen was in too deep on the nature and calm breeze of wind hitting her.

Everything was going smoothly until she got hit with some force and knocked her off balance.

Christen dropped to the ground and yelped, rubbing the side of her head.

“Dude! You idiot!” a recognizable voice carried out from the wood

The yelling didn't exactly help with the new pounding inside her head. Whatever just hit her will definitely leave a big bump.

“Christen? Are you okay?” a shadow towered over her and she slowly drew her head up to find Ashlyn.

Christen winced in pain, “y-yea…” Ashlyn helped her up, and Christen was amazed on easily Ashlyn could pick her up like she weighed like nothing.

Once Ashlyn got her settled on her feet again, she snapped her head towards the direction of a girl sprinting over to them, “Kelley! I told you not to.”

A freckled girl jumped down a hill and jogged the rest of the way over to them, “It was in the moment, Ashlyn. You can’t blame me for any of that.” Kelley shot back. She took a quick glance at Christen and tilted her head, “Hey, aren’t you Christen?”

Christen brushed herself off from the dirt, “yes?”

A smile grew on Kelley’s lips, “Ah, I knew it. You’re in my Sociology class.” the smile faded when she saw dirt on christen, “ah, shit. Did the football hit you? I’m sorry….” 

_ That was a football? That felt so much harder than a football! _

 Ashlyn slapped Kelley on the back of her head, “yes, please forgive my idiotic friend for her ludicrous actions.”

Kelley swatted at her hand, “Hey!”

“It’s alright. I should’ve paid more attention.” Christen mumbled out and grabbed the back of her head.

Christen took this chance to look at the two girls. They definitely look different outside of school.

It appeared that the freckled girl, Kelley, dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black leggings. Clearly showing off her figure. Kelley wasn’t too shy about her body it seemed. 

Ashlyn had a regular tee and some shorts. Nothing too extreme. 

But Christen also realized that they both had tattoos on their arms. Actually, they were completely identical. 

Did they just have matching tattoos like many best friends do? This tattoo wasn’t just any ordinary tattoo. It looked to be as a tribal tattoo. 

Before she could get too deep in that thought, she heard movement in the woods. Sounding like someone or some people running towards them.

“There you guys are. We were wondering how long it took you to get the damn ball.” another woman with black hair pulled up in a ponytail ran over in a group of three.

Now this girl was big. Big as in built in muscle and bulk. The woman didn’t have to move and her arms flexed on their own.

She was followed by two other girls. One seemed to be a bit younger than all of them.

But Christen was taken back by seeing one particular person here out of everyone.

_Tobin?_  

Tobin really looked different this time. Her outfit completely changed into befitting clothes to a rustic tomboy.

She still had the ripped jean look, but she wore a hoodie with its sleeves torn off with some timberlands. She didn’t have bad taste in style that's for sure. It totally goes well with her personality. And she still had a magnificent jawline that Christen couldn’t tear her eyes away from. But Tobin managed to pull her from her dazing when she met her eyes with honey eyes.

Whenever Christen was in this girl’s presence, she felt so exposed to her. Even in a group of people with her, she felt bare. She had this precarious stern look on her face whenever she saw her. She wasn’t sure if she was just mad or that was just her normal face.

_ Hold on… _ Christen just know noticed that all of them had matching tattoos. What is this? This is kinda creepy. Are they all just really great friends or is this some sort of cult pact thingy?

“Sorry, Hope. Kelley nearly knocked this girl unconscious. I had to make sure she was okay.” Ashlyn apologized and drew Christen from her thoughts.

_ So the big bulky girl was Hope. okay… _

Hope sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “how come whenever something bad happens, Kelley is always at fault?”

Kelley perked up, “okay, that is not entirely true, Hope. I misjudged the power of my throwing arm.”

Rolling her eyes, Hope folded her arms over her chest, “uh huh. Wheres the football anyway?”

Kelley opened her mouth to say something then shut it, “shit…” she groaned out and ran into the forest, “I’ll be back!”

Christen watched Kelley run out of their sight and brought her attention back to the small circle that formed in the middle of the woods. She stood awkwardly with all of them conversing with each other. She really felt like she didn’t belong here. She wonders if she could easily slip out of the group without either of them knowing.

Hope blew out a sigh, “let’s go. I’m getting bored.” she stormed from the circle back to where they came from and the group surrounding her took her lead back into the forest. 

Tobin hesitated for a second. She looked one last time at Christen with soft pure eyes and Christen thought the girl was about to announce something. The hard stare that Tobin was giving Christen made it impossible to get a read on her expression. She wasn’t sure if it was sadness or pain behind her face. It seemed to pull Christen closer to her.  

She took a small step, but that only pushed Tobin away from her as she backed up. Christen had broken the neutral bond between them and Tobin hurriedly distanced herself with Christen.

What caused her to be so detached at this moment? She’s been close to her in class and she had never seen Tobin make a move to make some space between them. But why now?

“Found it!” startling Christen, Kelley sprinted up to the two girls in silence and Tobin broke her eyes away from the green ones and watched as Kelley approached her.

“Ready?” Kelley tugged on Tobin’s arms before running after the group that left them.

Tobin nodded and stole a glance at Christen before dashing off without another word to be spoken.

Christen spent at least 5 more minutes planted in the ground ever since the whole group left, dumbfounded and in awe about the behavior Tobin had shown. 

She still has many questions and she plans on finding out what makes Tobin so mysterious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen and Tobin are partnered together for a project and Christen takes this chance to try and bond and get to know her better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! this chapter is longer than the others! I'm really starting to like this story and I hope you guys are too! Thanks for reading and staying along with me!

Classes fly by on Christen’s time. Her note book is already loaded up with eager notes. Her hand took damage from the strenuous note taking. She felt her hand cramping after each two or three words she wrote down, straining against her pencil with each stroke. Christen managed to last long enough to lunch where she was desperate for a long break.

But the lunch didn’t feel long enough for Christen. She couldn’t wait for this day to be over, it felt like the classes dragged on longer than they did before. The only thing keeping her moving is her soft pillowy mattress waiting for her at home for a long nice deep sleep.

It was only the second day of school and each class was hitting her hard with new material like a semi-truck. All she needed to do is finish this week off and take a breather and use to this new atmosphere.

Christen finds herself back in her seat in Physics. She mentally notes that her partner wasn’t there before her. Its 3 minutes before class starts and she sees students filtering in, but she doesn’t spot the specific brunette. For a split second, she got nervous by the fact that the girl would be late or not even present.

She immediately catches the girl stroll right along pass the doorway, just few minutes before the bell rang.

She takes her designated seat next to Christen and slips her bag off onto the floor. Christen observes the way Tobin retrieves her notes and her pencil. Tobin was close enough for Christen to catch a whiff of Tobin’s masculine scent. It was crisp and woodsy. Very Earthy.

Tobin sat upright and pulled out her phone, her thumb swiping down with intense speed on the screen, clearly ignoring her partners presence next to her.

Christen still had her focus on her, she was inquisitive on just watching how she acts.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Tobin never took her eyes off her phone when she announced it and Christen quickly averted her gaze and attempted to mask her blush on her face.

Turning her phone off, Tobin slid it back in her pocket, “What is it with you watching me, Press?”

Her last name rolled off of Tobin’s tongue smoothly. Christen’s ears rang when the girl called her by her last name. Chills shot down her spine, no one really called her after her last name and it sounded so odd yet so fitting at the same time as Tobin said it.

“I’m not watching you. You’re making it sound like I’m a creep or something.” Christen quietly replied and Tobin scoffed.

“Well, I’m starting to think you are a creep because you keep staring at me like you’ve never seen a human before in your life.”  
Christen rolled her eyes at Tobin’s smug smirk on her face like she caught her in the action, “whatever.”

Tobin raised her brow and tilted her head, “You stare at me in psychology and you continue to stare at me in here. I’m starting to think that you can’t keep your eyes off me.... Especially yesterday when we had the little forest encounter.” she gradually slid closer, trying to get under Christen’s skin and she knew it was working from the way Christen was biting down on her lip and breathing out heavily.

“Don’t think I can’t notice you, Press.” Tobin added before sliding back into her seat, leaving Christen speechless.

Why is she being such an aggravating person right now?

She ignores her presence for the first half of the class, but she can view from the corner of her eye that there’s a tiny smile on the brunettes lips and that really irks Christen to think that Tobin can ride this out with a small victory over her.

Christen drew her attention to the professor in the front of the class. He took a stack of papers from his desk and stood at the first row of tables, “I am handing back a paper. This is the first project of the year,” He began handing the papers down the aisles of students and proceeded to make his way across the classroom.

“It has all the information and gradings for the project.” He finished handing out the papers and took his place back in the center of the class, “You will need a partner for this project.”

Christen was desperately hoping that they were able to pick their own partners. Just a thought and a chance.

“You already have your partners. You’re sitting right next to them,”

She knew it. She knew that most professors won’t let students pick their partners and Christen was aggravated at the idea.

Christen put her head in her head in annoyance, rubbing her temple to soothe herself from the irritating feeling in her chest.

She can already imagine the sly face of Tobin right next to her.

“This project is due next Tuesday. So you will definitely have enough time to look over everything. Make sure to get together with your partner as well, this will be a good chance to get to know them and make new friends. You still have a few minutes left, so you might as well get started now” the professor smiled and walked back to his desk.

Christen blew out a breath and looked to her right to find Tobin running her eyes over the paper that was handed out.

“Create a project using solar power.” Tobin recited the sentence out loud, “You gotta be kidding me.”

Christen sensed that Tobin wasn’t a big fan of this. She personally thinks she could have a lot of fun with this project, she gets a chance to be creative and she’s excited and she won’t let grumpy Tobin hold her back. The least she could do is show a little enthusiasm at most.

“It shouldn't be that difficult to come up with an idea. This will be fun,” Christen tried to bring up a positive note to Tobin, but all she received from her was an eye roll.

Tobin huffed out, “riiiight…” 

Christen shot her a glare and she saw Tobin crack a small smile.

Tobin sat up right and quickly turned sincere, “Okay, what are you thinking for this?”

“Well, I was thinking…” Christen began and started drawing conclusions with her partner.

They brainstormed till the end of class, somehow ending up closer than they were before. Christen was the mastermind and Tobin had the inventive and and originality perspective.

To Christen’s own surprise, it amazed her to see Tobin actually putting forth much more effort than she expected. Tobin was writing every idea that they came up with and the solutions to their problems. She usually agreed with Christen’s propositions, but she always advised a second way that was probably much more suitable for both of them and Christen was taken back on how intelligent she actually was. She held back so much resourceful plans and ideas and Christen wanted to pick and dissect her brain. That’s not weird is it?

Tobin sketched the plan on a piece of blank paper and Christen observed her artistic style of drawing. She was following the lines of her pencil and Tobin started to describe their “master plan” of the project.

“We can use that wire to connect to propeller and the panel-” Tobin began

Christen finished her sentence, “and we’ll use this to activate the battery.” she ran her finger over the paper to guide Tobin.

“Yea, that’ll totally work.” Tobin confirmed and made a side note on the paper.

Just as they finished up, the bell rang and the professor dismissed them.

Tobin grabbed her belongings and stuffed them into her bag. Christen took her time to place her books in order in her own bag. She expected to see Tobin already leaving, but she stood next to the table with the paper they’ve been planning on in her hand.

“Do you want me to keep hold of this or do you?” she asked.

Christen slid off the seat, “I don’t care. Do you want me to hold it?”

Tobin shrugged, “I mean, I feel like it’d be safer for you to hold it, because you’re so organized and everything. But if you want me to have I can, although I can’t promise you I won’t lose it.”

“Is that your way of saying you want me to keep it safe?” Christen suggested.

“I’m just throwing it out there. You know what? I’ll keep it, that way you won’t have another thing to keep track of.” she folded up the paper in half and placed it in her folder for safe keeping.

Christen zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, “Don’t lose it”

Tobin was already halfway out the door, “No promises,” she called back before she left Christen’s sight.

That girl is something else…

* * *

Tobin waited outside on the hood of her car, arms crossed patiently waiting to be accompanied by her friends.

Her ears twitched, the sound of gravel rumbled in her ear as tires of a car began to pull up behind her.

She didn’t bother turning around, she heard the car doors open and the footsteps approach her, “How long have you been waiting, Tobs?”

Shrugging her shoulders Tobin admitted, “10 minutes.” she faced her friends.

Ashlyn was alongside their freckled friend Kelley and their other blonde friend, Allie.

They were parked outside a rustic, custom-built, two-story house. Walking up the steps, Ashlyn swung the door open into the fresh hardwood floored entry way. “Hope! We’re here!”

Within little time, Hope appeared from a hallway leading into the kitchen, “I know. I could smell you all the way from the kitchen. What are you wearing now?” the woman sniffed the air in front of her.

“A new cologne. Ali likes it, so I put it on,” Ashlyn highlighted and a smile on her face.

Allie shoved the girls shoulder, “you’re such a tool,”

“Am not!” Ashlyn deadpanned

Hope interrupted their little dispute, “Anyway!” she growled, “I called you guys here, because we have a slight problem.”

She guided herself into the living room and stood behind a table, “there are unwanted guests on our territory.”

Kelley emitted a low growl, “is it the Amarogs?”

“They’re violating the law of the pack. They crossed over the borders of our land again.” Hope cautioned

The cracking of Ashlyn’s neck sounded through everyone’s ears, a threatening gesture, “Where are they? This is third time they’ve done this.”

Shaking her head, Hope held up her hand, “we are not putting ourselves into a brawl, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn grew with anger and she snarled, “they’re a threat to us and the people here in this town. You know their reputation. They could be slaughtering a child right now as we speak!”

Thats where Allie steps in and attempts to cool down the woman, “Hope is right, Ash. We can’t afford to sacrifice any more of us into a battle. They’re more in numbers than we are.” she turned to face Hope, “what do you suppose we do?”

“The most recent report I got was that the Amarogs are currently stationed just outside the town of Santa Cruz. they haven’t done anything yet, but we need to find out why they keep coming back here.” Hope circled around the table.

“Do you want us to split into groups and patrol around the borders?” Tobin offered

Tobin waited as Hope pondered about this situation. They couldn’t just wait like sitting ducks until something drastic happens in little time.

“I don’t want to put anyone in danger,” Hope clarified, “keep yourselves low for a few days, I’m going to seek out Arnou tonight and have a word with him.”

Irritated with her choice, Ashlyn addressed her situation “It’s not safe to go alone, Hope.”

“It’s alpha to alpha, Ashlyn. It’s not like I haven’t done this before,” she asserted to the group

The look in Hope’s eyes moved Ashlyn to step down from her high and mighty spot. It was passive aggressive, but Hope did everything for her pack. She didn’t want to lose anyone, she couldn’t afford to have any casualties, especially with her family. 

After discussing the problem over with Hope, she sent everyone home. As much as Ashlyn really despised her plan, she had to listen to her. She was hesitant, but she obeyed the task she was given.

Walking to their cars, Allie walked along side Tobin, “I’m really tired of the Amarog’s hunting in our territory. Didn’t they get the message last time?”

Tobin unlocked her car, “Last time was different; both our packs had different leaders. We were still omegas and Hope was a beta. Ever since Abby left us, the Amarog’s think they have a better chance of hunting this time.”

“This time, they’re going to leave with less members than they started with.” Ashlyn snarled from the side.

Kelley rolled her eyes at the threat, “you heard what Hope told us though. We can’t interfere. All we can do now is wait.”

“Wait for them to have the advantage and hit us when we don’t see it coming” Ashlyn was starting to lose her temper.

Allie began to pull Ashlyn to the car, “come on, let’s go home. We’ll see you, Tobin.” she nodded her head at Tobin before entering the car.

As both cars pulled out of Hope’s driveway, they separated and were off to their own homes.

On the way home, Tobin drove in silence, all she wanted to do was get home. She didn’t want to worry about the Amarogs. She didn’t need anymore stress in her life, she was already trying to deal with maintaining the balance with her friends, she doesn’t need an unwelcome surprise to ruin it. Tobin placed all her trust in Hope, she knows what she’s doing, but even in the back of her head, she was skeptical about her ideas. She just prays that everything will work out.

* * *

While the days passed, Christen found herself going with the flow everyday in school and her schedule. Waking up in the mornings became easier, classes started getting more and more difficult gradually, her relations with her friends were becoming stronger each day, but her curiosity with Tobin still remains. She tried to use the time with Tobin in Physics each day worth it and to discover more about this girl, but Tobin wasn’t giving her anything to really work with. 

Tobin’s expressions were completely unreadable and no matter how hard Christen tried to analyze her, she could never fully get an acceptable response in the end. She only knows that Tobin is incredibly smart, yet silent. She’s very persistent and articulate. Christen was hoping that today she would be able to reveal more about her.

“Wow… that’s actually really impressive,” Christen implied amusingly as she watched Tobin fidget around with their project.

Tobin shrugged it off like it was nothing, “It’s kinda just like putting two and two together,”

They only had two days in class to work on this project and they have progressed very well. Christen had started on a powerpoint for a summary on their project and Tobin was left to put their project together.

Tobin held up their makeshift solar power helicopter in her hand, dangling it in front of Christen. “We’re gonna need more things for this. This won’t be enough. This needs another hook and a wire for the propeller.”

Christen pushed Tobin’s hand away from her, “I noticed. I’m guessing we’re gonna have to go to the store then.”

Raising an eyebrow, “we? You mean you?” Tobin inquired, but Christen glared at her once again. Tobin swears that Christen’s face is going to freeze if she keeps giving her that look.

“Yes, ‘we’ it’s our project, Tobin.”

Tobin crossed her arms, “and when would we go to the store?”

“After school. Duh.” Christen shot back with some bite and Tobin almost cracked a smile.

“Today?” Tobin pointed her finger down, giving her a signal of today.

Christen closed up her books and started to put away her pencils as the class was coming to an end “I mean, either that or this weekend.”

“I’m a very busy person.” Tobin quipped while she zipped up her bag.

“So am I, but I’m willing to take some time away from my busy schedule to go to the store for a grade.”

Tobin twisted her lips, “for one grade out of the whole year. There’s more opportunities for grades.”

Christen interjected, “But this one is the one of the biggest grades. It’s our first project and it’ll look terrible on our report cards if we fail it.”

Groaning, Tobin rubbed her eyes, “fine, I’ll go with you, but not today. I’ll go with you tomorrow. Does that work?”

She saw a smile of triumph on Christen’s face, a smile that made Tobin’s stomach flip, “perfect.”

Christenn threw her bag over her shoulder and the bell rang, finally. Tobin sighed and followed the students out the door.

What has Tobin gotten herself into?

* * *

“Hope wants the pack to meet up at Stonewall after school today,” Allie whispered to Tobin.

Tobin gave her a slight nod as she stared out in the school courtyard. She watched how each kid in the school moved to their classes, through the halls and through the doors. She picked out each little cliques; the jocks, the popular kids, the nerds, all the cliche groups in an everyday high school movie.

Her eyes wandered over the students, she was scanning over them until her ear twitched with a bellowed accusation.

Not only did Tobin’s head turn, so did everyone’s in the courtyard.

“Shit,” Allie muttered under her breath

Ashlyn came out into the courtyard, forcefully shoving a guy with her, they were in their own dispute.

“Not my fault that you can’t keep your bitch satisfied!” the guy that Ashlyn pushed snapped at her

Tobin saw the fire in Ashlyn’s eyes, in this stage, she was dangerous, but if something else triggers her, she won’t be able to contain herself any longer before she releases into her form. Tobin needs to stop this situation quickly before she explodes.

A crack echoed outside and everyone gasped in shock as Ashlyn full on clocked the guys jaw, “Don’t you fucking say another word or I’ll break your god damn jaw!” she went in for another hit.

She got two more punches in before two other guys grabbed her by the arms and tugged her off the bloodied guy below.

Ashlyn was restrained by the two guys, both arms held behind her back. She was kneed in the stomach and a fist connected to her face.

In that time, the guy from the ground staggered to get up, “hold her up.” he wiped the blood from his eyebrow and his split lip.

“Time to teach this bitch a lesson…” he toward over Ashlyn, she thrashed against the two holding her down.

The guy pulled his arm back, getting ready to fly a punch at her until he was tackled to the side. This gave Ashlyn a chance to break free of her captors, she twisted their arms, opposite of hers and gave them a solid kick to both of their stomachs.

Ashlyn whipped herself around to find Tobin and the original guy in a full out brawl.

Tobin was straddled on the guys waist, her hand pressed against his neck, her other hand into a fist landing punch after punch against his face.

By this time, nearly half of the school was watching. From the courtyard to the insides of the school, looking through the windows. It was never a good sign to be the center of the attention, especially if it was a fight. Being the first fight of the year definitely ruined your reputation, but Tobin had nothing left to lose in her life. 

Tobin has the guy in an arm lock on the ground, she managed to maneuver him onto his stomach and pressing her knee against his back, her forearm putting pressure on his neck.

It was chaos. A 2 vs. 3 fight and neither side willing to back down and surrender. Everyone had gathered in a large circle; phones out, capturing the brawl that is presented before them.

After Tobin unknowingly knocked out her opponent, she was thrown off to the ground with a kick in the stomach and a swift knee to her head.

She braced herself for another blow, but as she looked up, she found Kelley standing over the guy on the ground.

Kelley took hold of Tobin’s arm and assisted her to her feet, “Jesus, Tobin. What did you do?”

Wiping the sweat and blood off her face, Tobin snarled, “I didn’t start it this time. Where’s Ashlyn?” she searched for the blonde girl.

She found Ashlyn and the last man standing in a stand-off. She was about to approach them when a well suited man emerged from the crowd, “What is going on here?!” he roared amongst the students.

He roughly pushed himself between Ashlyn and the guy and held them apart, “You three,” his eyes darted at Tobin, “my office, now! Someone help the other two to the nurse!”

“All students return to your class!” He announced. Nobody moved until he yelled again, “Now!”

All the students in the courtyard began moving in one fluid motion, “You three, let's go.” he pointed at Tobin, Ashlyn and the other student and moved into the school.

The three followed him in the school, Tobin was tending to her cuts and bruises when she accidentally bumped into someone.

She was ready to give off a warning glare until her eyes met with grey cloudy eyes.

Christen.

Tobin took in the emotion on Christen’s face. She could sense the fear and concern from her. Christen’s eyes looked over Tobin’s face and winced as she saw blood starting to drip down her brow and her lip.

They stood in silence, inches apart and not one of them breaking their eye contact. Christen can feel the pain settling in her chest as the blood on Tobin’s wounds began to dry. She wanted to help, she wanted to take her under her wing and care for her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but a voice called through the halls, “TOBIN!” Tobin’s head whipped around and she resumed walking to the Principal's office, but not before looking at Christen one last time.

Christen was frozen in her spot, she watched while Tobin walked through the school and out of her sight. She finally found the strength to breathe, she hadn’t realized that she didn’t even take one breath when she ran into Tobin.

What made herself so concerned about Tobin? She knew they were both old enough to take care of themselves, but the way Tobin looked at her made Christen want to aid her, she wanted to help her but she held herself back from overstepping a boundary.

Christen’s face never left Tobin’s mind; she looked so innocent and scared. Something that Tobin is used to, but with Christen, she didn’t have any means to frighten her. Out of every person she’s known, she was known to be intimidating and very off putting, yet she didn’t want to make Christen feel terrified of her. 

Christen probably thinks that Tobin is a psycho and delinquent. She’s used to everyone being scared of her, but Christen is different.

Something about her makes her stand out from everyone. For the first time, Tobin is the one afraid of what Christen thinks about her. Her stomach is churning with the thought of Christen and she can’t get her out of her head.

She needs to speak to Hope as soon as she can. 

She needs help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? after like a year or two... Reason why is that I may or may not have forgotten my password at some point... I was just to lazy to recover it and fix it. I've also had moved to another state and started a new life. My deepest apologies for everyone who was into this story. I'm keeping my promise though! but I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short, it's just a filler.

A loud growl emitted from Tobin’s lips while Allie put some cream on her cut, “Oh be quiet”

Swatting her hand away from her face, Tobin had enough of her face being burned, “well, it hurts!”

“It wouldn’t hurt if you two didn’t get into a fight,” Hope put a bandage on Ashlyn’s forehead and Tobin grunted.

After Hope smooth the bandage on Ashlyn, she folded her arms over her chest, “and you need to control your anger. I don’t need you to go viral and expose us,”

Ashlyn sneered, “Am I supposed to just sit around and let them talk shit about my friends?”

“If it’ll keep you and everyone safe, yes. You shouldn’t let something so petty get into your head. It’s childish and the actions that you make will reveal our pack.” Hope cleaned up her first aid kit.

Now that Hope and Allie finished playing “doctor”, Hope lead them to Stonewall. They would’ve been there earlier if it weren’t for their little incident today.

Stonewall is what it sounds like; a wall of stone. Mostly made of concrete with vandalizing graffiti sprayed all over the wall. Placed on the outskirts of the town and in the middle of the forest where barely anyone even knows about it. It wasn’t the most ideal place to go to on a casual day, but it had its uses to the public.

The sun was hidden behind the clouds, tiny rays of light peered through trees. The air was crisp and the wind was at a calm settling breeze, the clouds inching along in the sky.

Arriving at Stonewall, Hope stood alongside with her pack; Ashlyn, Kelley, Tobin, Allie, Mallory, and three other omegas.

“Where are they?” Kelley asks, her voice quiet and laced with caution.

“They’re coming. I can smell Arnou. They’re close…” Hope murmurs while she quickly sniffs the air.

In the distance, shadows of figures are outlined from the fog of the forest. All walking in the same pace with each other.

The presence of the outsiders had Hope’s pack stiffen and their senses heightened. Ashlyn had her claws out and ready to strike while Kelley had already grown out her fangs. They all went into their defensive stance as they approached and started to become more visible.

Allie inched her way up to Hope’s side, “there’s only 4 of them. This feels like a trick or some sort,”

Hope hushed her, “stand down, Allie. Arnou and I agreed that there will be no bloodshed. At least not today…”

The other pack distanced themselves a few yards away from them. The light showing off their facial features to everyone. They were the definition of bad reputation.

Tobin noticed that the alpha was followed by one betas and two omegas by their obvious scent. The alpha had a more deterrent and valiant scent.

Arnou, the alpha on the other side, stepped forward a few feet in front of him, “well isn’t this a nice reunion?”

His voice was guttural and thick as he spoke. His eyes were a deep crimson red, already changed from his natural eye color. His hair was midnight black, slicked back away from his face. Arnou wasn’t ashamed of his scars that he bore. He was wolf that has been through many battles and near death situations. Even if he were to try and hide them, the scar along his cheek wouldn't be worth covering. It ran down his ear to the lower part of his jaw. The scar was jagged, under that scar lies the story and truth of what caused it.

A symphony of growls and snarls came from Hope’s pack and Arnou’s reaction was a sly smile in return, his fangs poking out.

“We’re not here for a friendly reunion, Arnou.” Hope brought Arnou back into conversation.

A mischievous grin appeared on Arnou’s face, “of course. You wanted to discuss something in a friendly matter with me, is that why you brought your whole pack with you?”

“You came on our territory unannounced for the third time and hunted on our land, killing innocent people. We’ve told you many times to leave, but you keep coming back. For what, though?” Hope huffed out 

The alpha paced around, “Hope… clearly you have some kind of heart inside of you. Our land is lacking food to be hunted and we are starving.”

Hope growled, “yet you’re killing people, on our territory, not only are you trespassing, you are violating the pack laws.”

“My pack is hungry. I will not let my pack starve,” Arnou sneered at Hope.

“That doesn’t give you any right to come here and kill our food or anyone,”

Arnou stalked his way closer, “I suggested on uniting the packs; to your previous alpha, but it appears she’s run away… due to the lack of responding to my offer and to the starvation of my pack, I had to take matters in my own hands” he circled Hope, in an attempt to taunt her.

“You feel so special don’t you? Taking your place as the alpha, having the power in the palms of your hands. Doesn’t it feel great?” Arnou hissed as he walked circles around Hope.

Arnou cracked his neck, “you’re at the top, you’re in your glory. You have all your little dogs behind you; just waiting to be given orders by you.” he jerked his head to Hope’s pack behind her, “You may have all the power, but you won’t be able to maintain your pack for long… soon, the food will deplete and the loyalty of your pack will start to dwindle.”

The muscles in Hope’s body tensed, her anger slowly uprising as Arnou continues to taunt her. She closed her hands into fists at her sides and Arnou smiled at the reaction he was getting out of her.

Hope kept her eyes on Arnou while he wandered around her, “Sometimes everything doesn’t seem like it should be. I mean, that’s the reason why Abby left you guys, right? She was in the exact position where you are right now. She thought she had everything under control. She thought she could solve all of the pack’s problems. But she lacked one thing… Leadership,”

“She made you feel like you were safe, she filled your head with lies. She said she’d make everything right again didn’t she? But what has she done? She ran the pack into the ground. Leaving you to pick up after her. Don’t think that you’re so special after all, Hope. I knew your relationship with Abby,” Arnou threatened, he came face to face with Hope, inches away from her.

Hope could smell danger and intensity from Arnou and she didn’t dare to back down, “you were the teacher’s pet. You did anything you could to gain respect from her. You would follow her directions and listen to her just to climb higher in the ranks and you’re just too scared to admit it. 

Hope’s pack was infuriated with Arnou, Ashlyn has already shifted halfway. Her fangs grown out and her claws down at her sides ready to draw blood. Kelley was about to storm up front, but Tobin held her arm out to calm her down.

“That’s enough, Arnou.” Hope reprimanded,

The alpha male bit the air in front of her, “Enough of what? Enough of the truth? Did you even tell them what happened to Abby? Did you ever tell them how you became the alpha? You’re filling their heads with lies, Hope Solo. you can’t keep this act up for long, they’ll figure it out whether you tell them or not!”

“I said enough!” Hope roared and she lunged at Arnou. Claws swinging and their jaws snapping at each other. The lunge was gave enough force to push Arnou away from Hope, enough for her to breathe and control herself.

Arnou snarled as he staggered back towards his pack. Arnou’s pack began to charge at Hope and her own pack, but Arnou barked at them to hold their position. Both sides of Stonewall were in their feral state. Everyone was ready to tear each other limb from limb, no mercy was shown in their eyes.

The two alphas stood in the middle of the packs, a challenge to see who will surrender. Hope and Arnou went in circles, never taking their eyes off each other the whole time.

Arnou straightened his posture with a scowl, “I can see that we have overstayed our visit…”

A rumbling growl came from Ashlyn as a warning. Hope huffed out, “I think it’s best you leave and I don’t want to see you on our territory again uninvited.”

“Oh, this won’t be the last time you see us. Next time, try not to get in our way, Solo. including your puppies…” Arnou growled.

Kelley let out a deep throat snarl when Arnou started to walk away.

Hope didn’t take her eyes off Arnou or his pack until they completely vanished from her sight. She was still fuming with rage and her body was stiffened like a back board.

Everyone was fueling with anger, but Tobin was the calmest out of all of them. She was also infuriated with Arnou, but she tranquil with the current situation that she’s in at this moment. She knew that if someone where to make a small mistake, the packs would clash against each other and they couldn’t afford to lose anymore. 

But it troubled Tobin, what Arnou mentioned about her and Abby. it was clear that he was trying to get into the minds of Hope’s pack. Then again, Hope never truly explained what happened with Abby. She only gave them a limited explanation and no one questioned her further.  
If Hope isn’t going to explain about Abby, the pack may turn against her and leave. Maybe that’s what Arnou wants to happen. He’s trying to bring up the past with Hope so he could stir up some drama within the pack.

At this moment, everyone is getting their heads filled with lies and they had to find out the truth. Even if it meant burning bridges with people.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? I love reading them and getting feedback


End file.
